


Another Lannister

by Ro_Nordmann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Braime Bunch, Drabble Challenge that isn't so much drabble - lol, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff fest, Married Couple, Married Life, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, well I decided to use all the prompts I got and made it into one story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: He moved closer to Brienne, right behind her and dropped his forehead against her shoulder blades.“Sorry, Bri. Tyrion has been increasingly difficult. He wants to show off and be productive…I get it, but we’ve been together all day and still isn’t enough. What’s going on with you? You’ve been restless lately and don’t think I haven’t noticed you skipping breakfast…shit. You asked me to get the box. Really, Bri?”Her blue gaze stared right through him, giving him the answer.F.U.C.K.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	Another Lannister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilikeblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeblue/gifts), [JailynnW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/gifts), [miss_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/gifts), [InoueLauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InoueLauder/gifts).



> Jailynn24: #30 “Be you. No can else can.” + #34 “You work for me. You are my slave.”
> 
> Braime-slut: #45 “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”
> 
> Ilikeblue: #76 “Please put your penis away.”
> 
> Missxuniverse: #29 “How is my wife more badass than me?” + #86 “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”

Brienne sat on her living room sofa, full of dog hair and stains. Her sensible shoes forgotten near the entrance, probably their Hound’s new found chew toy. She simply was too tired to care. Her back arched and she knew there was no rest for her tonight…maybe until the next seven months.

_FUCK!_

_That fucker is getting neutered! He can’t keep getting his way in every single thing of their lives._ Her head was pounding and she could feel the pangs of hunger in her stomach. She hadn’t eaten a proper meal all the long. Only some juice while giving breakfast for the kids. Truth was she couldn’t stomach anything else. But now, she’d fucking eat a whole cow on her own.

The entrance door opened and crashed on the wall. Brienne glared at the ceiling, knowing the recently apply plaster was ruined, again. 

“BRI! BRI! Are you home? Fuck, Hound get the fuck—”

Jaime walked in with dinner and bags of groceries hanging on his arms. She’d texted him to get them, since she’d be too busy to stop at their nearest supermarket to get certain items.

He pushed the dog with his leg and proceeded to drop everything on the counter. He was humming under his breath and apparently listening to someone on his bluetooth earbuds. 

“Fucking asshole! No, Ty! I won’t endure another of Father’s lectures on how my life choices aren’t up to par with his expectations. I have a wife, and a family and that’s all I need and want. If he wants better progeny, he can go fuck some young thing and make a new generation of Lannisters, all in his image and ready to be his minions.”

Brienne stood up and strode into their kitchen. Jaime noticed the dark bags under her eyes and the slouched position. He pecked her neck, his nose nuzzled against her hair. It was longer and definitely shinier. She started to sort the items and put them away, some into the fridge, others into the cupboards. The baguette she tore a big piece and immediately started to eat it. So unlike her, since they were about to make dinner for their children.

Tyrion wouldn’t shut up and it was time to end the call.

“You work for me. You’re my slave, Tyrion. I’m the Senior VP and you have to abide by my decisions. No, Bronn can’t take an extended leave to find himself. We both know he is fucking Lollys from the 8th floor. It’s not ideal, but not against company policy as they aren’t in the same team. You can present your ideas for expansion at the next board meeting and I’ll support you. Father can endure it and simply glare at the both of us. He can’t out vote you. No, if you please let me kiss my wife properly and make some food for your nieces and nephew. Yeah, I’ll tell her! Kiss Tysh for me! Bye!”

He moved closer to Brienne, right behind her and dropped his forehead against her shoulder blades.

“Sorry, Bri. Tyrion has been increasingly difficult. He wants to show off and be productive…I get it, but we’ve been together all day and still isn’t enough. What’s going on with you? You’ve been restless lately and don’t think I haven’t noticed you skipping breakfast…shit. You asked me to get the box. Really, Bri?”

Her blue gaze stared right through him, giving him the answer.

_F.U.C.K._

Brienne finished sorting the groceries and turned to check if the food she ordered was correct. Her stomach rumbled at the sight and smell coming from the containers. Everything seemed to be in order. 

“Sel! Alyanna! Jo! Dinner is here!”

“You’re going to ignore me, then. It’s not like—”

“Don’t say another word, Jaime Lannister. You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final. I’m not going to keep popping your children, while you keep your half-god good looks and I get fat and wrinkled, with a baby at my breast and another about to be born out of me. I’m done. I want this part of my life to be over and I can concentrate on other pursuits—like the book about Tarth and its treasures. I promised my dad. It will help increase tourism and probably save Evenfall from ruin. Your father won’t help him with a loan and after what he’s done to others, I don’t want a penny out of that man. This unplanned ba — Oh, hey Joanna, my beautiful girl, come give your mom a hug!”

With their discussion temporarily on hold, Jaime felt it was better to give his wife space and hope for the best. He didn’t mind another baby. Another piece of Brienne and him in their lives was a gods-given blessing. Not everyone was so plentiful, like his cousin Cersei and her multiple miscarriages that ended with her being committed to an institution indefinitely. Last time he visited she had a doll named Myrcella and she kept touching her belly saying she would soon have a boy she would name Tommen. It was truly heartbreaking.

Each of their children came down the stairs, their eyes a combination of theirs, both girls had green eyes like him, while their boy, Selwyn, named after his maternal grandfather, had his mother’s Tarth water-colored blue eyes. As for their hair, all were golden toned, with highlights of straw yellow hair, like Brienne’s. They were a genuine mixture of their features, with their own personalities. The tallest of all was Joanna, the oldest and the apple of Jaime’s eyes. She was ten going on twenty, already giving them gray hairs.

“Dad! You have to sign my permission slip! We’re going on a trip to Harrenhal! We’re going under the ruins to see how the dragons of Old Valyria destroyed the castle.”

Just as Jaime was about to sign it, a hand held him from continuing. 

“When is this trip, Jo? Let me read this, Jaime. You can’t simply sign it without reading it first!”

Sel, their four-year old, came barreling into his legs and Jaime grabbed him and started making airplane liftoff noises, while gliding around their family. Brienne huffed in annoyance, but couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips. Her husband was another kid she had to take care off.

Alyanna ignored everyone and went to plate her food and get her drink. She was the quietest of the three, too mature for her age of 6 and excelling at second grade. She wasn’t too far behind on her big sister in height, both girls were the tallest in their respective grades.

Brienne cringed when she saw the trip required a sleepover with chaperones. She wasn’t ok with Jo staying with strangers. She was her first baby, will always be the first and she wasn’t prepared to let her go.

“I’m sorry, Jo. You’re not allowed to stay in another city with strangers overnight. I can’t take time off work and accompany you on this trip. I’m sure your dad can’t either. There'll be other trips in the future. That day you can stay with dad and uncle in the office. You love that, right?”

Jo started screaming, causing Alyanna to spill her drink all over the table and Sel started to cry. Jaime held him close, trying to calm their son, who was sensitive to loud noises. 

“Jo, that’s enough. You heard your mother. We can’t allow you to go on this trip without one of us present. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Come here, kiddo.”

“Dad, you have to understand all my friends are going. I’ll be the stupid one, who can’t go. They’ll laugh at me and call me names. I want to go! Please! Dad you can sign it! I’ll be good!”

Jaime looked at Brienne as she turned her back and helped Alyanna clean the mess, while breathing deeply and holding her anger at the plain manipulation of their eldest. She would let Jaime handle this one on his own.

“Joanna…I understand you want to fit in. Soon, you’ll be a teenager and your friends will try to make you do things, some of them will be good, some of them won’t be as good. I want you to make your own mind and remember everything we’ve taught you. You’re Joanna Lannister, our baby girl, who likes to eat peanut and jelly sandwiches with her siblings, who likes to watch sports with her dad on the weekends and loves to play soccer with her mother in the park. I don’t want you to forget who you are, so that you can belong. Be you. No one else can.”

He hugged her hard against his chest and kissed her forehead, as he whispered something else that Brienne couldn’t hear. Whatever it was made their daughter giggle and it was enough to melt her heart and take away her upset of the whole week. 

* * *

Dinner done and the kids left to bathe and finish homework, except Sel who was too young for that, left sufficient time for Brienne to take the procured box and slam the door of her private bathroom. She didn’t know where Jaime was hiding, but she wouldn’t be surprised if he started to knock while she waited the damn five minutes the instructions indicated.

She set the alarm on her phone and left it on top of the sink. She dropped to the floor, resting her back against the tub, with her knees tucked in, allowing her to rest her head down. With her eyes closed, she reminisced about the other times she’d faced this and the different emotions going through her. This time around, Brienne felt apprehensive. She wasn’t as young anymore and their children were older. This meant having a baby, that depended on her for everything; it was starting over. She really believed her little Sel would be the last of the Lannisters. Her hand caressed her abdomen, “Are we prepared for another Jo? Maybe you’re a Gal…your uncle Galladon will love to meet you. He enjoys spoiling his nieces and nephew, you won’t be the exception—”

A rattling noise startled her, as the door opened and Jaime’s head appeared. His green eyes searched for her and found her sitting, hunched on herself. He sighed, “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry. The horde is under control. Sel almost fell asleep while brushing his teeth, that crisis has been averted. Aly is reading her favorite book for the 100th time, but knows she has to turn off the light nine on the dot. As for our Jo, she’s on the phone with her best friend. I’m hoping she can stand for herself and find an ally. Do you think that Sansa is going to allow Cat to go? That won’t be good, at all.”

He walked in and sat beside her, only he groaned and complained as he did.

“Fuck! Why are we sitting on the floor? I don’t know if I can get off my ass on my own. You’ll have to help me up, Bri. Ok, I’m done. How long do we have to wait?” She shoved on his shoulder, while he kissed her nose. “Five minutes, the alarm will let us know. Jaime…I’m scared.” His hand found her own and he held it close to his heart, where she could feel it beating.

“Feel it? I’m scared shitless, Bri. But also excited! If this is happening, it will be amazing. You know why? Because it’s ours. We made our babies and we love them to death…another one isn’t going to change any of that. We always said we wanted five or six, we’re surely on our way, but if you want to stop at four—it’s fine. I love you, Brienne. This life wouldn’t have been possible if you hadn’t knocked me on my ass on tenth grade Phys. Ed. We were both suspended and forced to do community service together. In retrospect, being asshole led me to the love of my life and I can’t regret a single moment. And that’s how my wife more badass than me? She can birth our babies and love them, like a lioness with her cubs. You’ll get to save your father’s legacy, Bri. But if we have to face the possibility of another—”

The ringing went off and Brienne touched the screen to turn it off. Both got on their knees and faced each other, foreheads touching and hands holding, “We can do this, Bri. The kids will love him or her. Your dad will come and visit and love having another grandchild to spoil. As for my father, he’ll set up another trust-fund and hope this one will become a lawyer. Let him have his dreams, who knows, maybe this one is the Lannister he’s been waiting. Now, together we face it and whatever it’s you’re not on your own. Don’t shut yourself from me.” She nodded and nuzzled his beard.

Brienne picked the test, her hand shaking with nerves. Jaime looked over her shoulder and grinned, “Looks like I’ve won again.” She stared at the pink plus sign and took a deep breath. She was going to be a mother again. And for the first time in days, she felt relieved. Jaime got off his knees with some effort, used the tub as support and started a warm bath with lavender oil and some relaxing salts. Next, he grabbed his shirt and took it off while unzipping his low-riding jeans giving her a nice view of his perfect pelvic-bone structure. He’d gone commando today… _What the actual fuck?_

Jaime was already getting hard from her eyes on him and he thought a little loving celebrating the next baby Lannister—

“Please put your penis away. It’s already done enough damage and I want to relax—alone. Go on, check on the kids. You can shower later. Love you, Jaime.”

He looked down defeated and will his cock to calm the fuck down. There’s always later.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the drabble challenge in one sitting! Hope you enjoyed the fluff and the gaggle of Lannister babies! Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
